Lips like heaven
by Purityofthelovemiko
Summary: Well i hope that the title is self explanitory...R&R please. Pairing: sakusas


Hey this is my third story on but my **_first_** naruto fic. Pwetty pwease be gentle when reviewing...

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, although i do own the corset and g-string...

Alright enough of my yapping on with the story! enjoy!

* * *

It was a gloomy Tuesday morning in the month of May. The constant pitter-patter of rain could be heard above the soft breathing of the young kunoichi and uchiha. The curse mark on his shoulder burning, begging to be used caused the uchiha to stir awake. Sitting up in bed and looking over at his cherry blossom, it still was hard to believe that he and sakura have been dating for over nine month's now. In the stillness of the night he began to remember the… interesting conversation he had with his companions earlier at the ichiraku ramen shop…

Begin Flashback

"… _Can you believe this shit, were chunins now and they're still giving us these bullshit missions, man it pisses me off" the pearl eyed shinobi said as he rested his chin in his hand._

"_Well what do you expect neji, I mean we just recently became chunins…" Ino snapped as she looked down at her watch. "Tsk, shit!! I'm late for my shift at the flower shop!!" Ino screeched as she bolted out the seat. "See you later sweetie" Ino said placing a quick kiss on her boyfriend Shikamaru's lips before running out the door._

"_(Sigh) finally, I thought she'd never leave" The shadow manipulator said shifting his gaze to his friends._

"_What the happy couple having problems already? The sex isn't good? The blonde haired shinobi teased._

"_No, but since were on the subject… Sasuke have you managed to get into Sakura's pants yet? The lazy ninja asked bluntly._

_His gaze never leaving the window the onyx eyed shinobi answered "T don't see how that's any of you're damn business"._

"_So that's a no…(sigh) I never knew a guy who's girl didn't give it up in the first month, I mean Ino practically shoved it at me like 'here take it!'' the lazy ninja finished as he leaned back against his seat._

"_You guys are such loser's… "The uchiha heir mumbled as he got out his seat and walked out the door. _

"_Sheesh, what's got his cock in a knot? Shikamaru asked a bewildered naruto and neji._

_End Flashback_

As he got up to walk to the bathroom, he realized that he hadn't even really thought of the subject before, yeah it's come up, but he never really gave it much thought… shaking the bothersome thought from his mind he turned on the bathroom light and closed the bathroom door, sinking to the tile floor immediately afterwards.

"Damn, this stupid seal…" Sasuke groaned out as he pressed his hand against it to try and lessen the pain. "Heh, well… I guess it's my own fault this curse got placed on me, If I hadn't been such a power hungry prick, this would've never happen…

(Knock) "Sasuke, you in her-(gasp!) Sasuke, are you okay!?" Sakura asked as she dropped to her knees in front of him.

Looking up into the beautiful emerald green orbs of his cherry blossom, all his pain vanished and was replaced by a feeling yearning… something that he wasn't sure was good or bad.

"Sasuke…?" The kunoichi began concern showing in the contours of her face.

"I'm fine Sakura… I just got a bit light headed is all" Sasuke lied, praying to god that this lame excuse work.

"… Well alright if you say so… come back to bed and finish resting, we have a mission that we need to be rested up for Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she led him back to the bed, adding in the suffix to show how concerned she was.

When they laid down Sasuke wrapped his arms protectively around Sakura and they began to drift off to sleep.

**Mission Assignment **

(Growl of frustration)" Why does Kakashi-sensei always do this!!" whined the blue eyed ninja. "He says to be on the bridge by 6 o'clock… AND IS ALWAYS LATE!!(FYI: Kakashi is no longer their sensei but they still call him so out of respect).

"Stop that whining naruto, you sound like a two year-old! And besides you should be used to it by now, I mean we've been a team for three years now" Sakura stated in a matter of fact tone as she leaned on the railing of the bridge.

(Puff)" Sorry I'm late… uh I was getting the newest edition of the 'Icha Icha Paradise' series!! Their sensei said as the smoke cleared out.

"Gross sensei!! You know I think I would've preferred the excuse you usually use." Sakura said as she turned her gaze upon him, shuddering slightly at the thought of him reading those books.

"Well today I had a legitimate reason for being late" The silver haired shinobi said as he hopped down in front of them, showing them the copy.

(Sigh)"…Men" Sakura mumbled to herself as she began walking in the direction of the 5th hokage's quarters.

When Sakura was a good distance in front of them naruto asked"…so, Sasuke…how's it goin'?"

Knowing exactly what the kyubi was referring to Sasuke answered" Listen dobe even if me and Sakura were to fuck, I wouldn't tell you."

Alarmed by the anger in the uchiha's voice the young kyubi quickly added" Chill man… you know is was just fuckin' wit you."

"Yeah whatever." Sasuke mumbled as he caught up with Sakura and wrapped his arm around her waist.

(Whistles low) "Wow… so sasuke hasn't gotten any yet?" The copy ninja asked falling into step with naruto.

"Nope" The fox answered back.

"No wonder he's been so testy lately" Kakashi said more to himself then to naruto.

"Yep…"

**Next day… The evening **

(Tsk) "Ino you sure I look alright?" Sakura asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Sheesh, for the like the hundredth time… you look hot!" The blonde haired kunoichi said as she straightened a wrinkle from her skirt.

"Well… If you say so" The pink haired kunoichi said as she tucked her back length hair behind her ear.

Sakura was wearing a red spaghetti strapped, curve fitting, thigh length skirt with a black kimono style net shirt over it. Her back length hair was slightly curly at the end so it bounced with the smallest movement and to finish off the outfit she had on black high heeled sandals.

Ino wore a similar outfit, but her skirt was blue with no net top and she kept her hair in a ponytail with blue stiletto sandals.

"You ready to party" Ino asked as she linked her arm with Sakura's.

"(Sigh) as ready as I'll ever be" Sakura replied as they walked out the door.

**_8888888888888888888888888888888_**

"Oh come on Sasuke it's you're birthday, lighten up a little, I mean look at naruto" the copy ninja yelled over the blaring music of the club.

"And…, it wasn't my idea to come to this club" the uchiha heir said while he scanned the crowd.

"(Sigh)… "Was all the copy ninja did as he walked on to the dance floor.

As the song changed that's when he saw her… his cherry blossom.

When the song first started out her movements were shy and timid, but then grew bolder until her body was grinding in time with the music. It was incredibly arousing at how this girl, _**his**_ girl's body moved so perfectly in sync with the music, how her hips swayed side to side in a slightly suggestive manner, how her perfect breasts bounced in a mesmerizing way, how her ass pushed out at all the right times making him hotter every time. And how her lips, face pouted in a oh so seductive way… making his mind travel to dangerous places.

"How 'bout you stop gawkin' at her, and go dance wit her" Tsunade said leaning on the wall beside him.

"Sorry, I don't feel much like dancing right now" Sasuke said as he sank lower in his seat, trying to hide the tent that that had formed in his pants.

"Well if you don't someone else will"Tsunade said, nodding her head in sakura's direction.

Sure enough some guy walked up behind sakura and began to grind his crotch up against her ass; sakura seemed not to notice until he tried to wrap his arms around her waist.

**_8888888888888888888888888888888888_**

As sakura was dancing she hadn't noticed the guy that had walked up behind her and began to grind on her, sakura feeling uncomfortable moved away, when the guy did it again she turned around to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist, and began to squeeze.

"What are you gonna do wench… slap me?" the guy asked as he wrapped his free arm around her waist and drew her closer.

"Yamete, kudasai" sakura pleaded as she pushed against his broad chest with her free hand.

"I believe the lady asked you to stop… or are you deaf?" said a very pissed sounding uchiha.

"Listen up you asshole, wh-"the guy started to say, but was cut short due to a hard right hook sasuke sent to the left side of his face.

"Hottoyte, Anata wa hidoyyatsu desu!" Sasuke yelled as the guy ran out of the club. Turning to sakura he asked "Are you alright?"

"… H-Hai" sakura said as she covered her wrist.

Noticing this, sasuke (ignoring sakura's protests) grabbed her wrist and automatically noticed swelling and discoloration begin to occur.

"Damn it, when I find that guy I'm gonna murder that bastard…" sasuke mumbled to himself as he dragged sakura to the club exit.

"What… w-wait where are we going?" The pink haired kunoichi asked.

"Where going home. I have to put ice on this before it gets any worse." The raven haired teen said as he continued on.

"…B-But what about you're birthday?" sakura asked, this time coming to a complete stop.

Stopping and turning completely around the uchiha said "you mean way more to me then some stupid birthday." Then he proceeded to drag her from the club.

Smiling to herself she thought "Ino was right…

**_888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

"Does it feel any better now?" Sasuke asked as he removed the ice pack from her wrist.

"Yeah it feels much better now, thanks" The kunoichi said as she rotated her wrist this and that.

A worried sigh escaping the uchiha's lips he began to ask "You sure you're ok-

"Sweetie I'm fine, now don't ask me again, I need to… umm, prepare you're gift."Sakura hastily interrupted as she went into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Okay…" sasuke thought as he looked at the bathroom door."… What gift?"

10 minutes later

"Are you done in there yet?" the uchiha heir asked as he ran his fingers through his raven tresses.

"No… just doing some girl stuff" sakura said, smiling when he began mumbling about 'girl stuff'.

"So are you mad about leaving you're birthday celebration early?" sakura asked emerging from the bathroom in a rather… revealing outfit.

"(Sigh) Look sakura I already told you, you mean way more to me then some stu…pid…" the uchiha heir was at a lose for words when he saw his cherry blossom.

"You like…?"Sakura asked as she stood between his legs, a blush the same shade as her hair creeping to her cheeks.

"I-… uh… hell yeah." the uchiha finally managed to spit out, still gawking at his queen.

Her outfit consisted of a black and red corset, a black G-string that tied on the side with red strings and was attached to a lacy guarder belt; she wore no shoes… as she wouldn't need them…

Finally coming out of his trance, his answer was a fierce, hot kiss, as his arms went around her waist "you're so fucking sexy…" he breathed against her lips.

Sakura smirked as she pushed away from him on the bed and stepped away. She teasingly moved her hands up her body and to the strings of the corset, staring at him as she untied them seductively.

Sasuke bit his lip as he watched her delicate fingers undo the strings.

Sakura let her garment fall to the floor, which formed a halo around her feet allowing her firm, round breasts to be exposed to the uchiha's hungry eyes. She then proceeded to slide her hands down her body to the hem of her panties, hooking her thumbs in and pulling them down slightly, enough to expose some of her soft pink curls before turning her back towards him.

She bent down until she could almost touch the floor, spreading her legs open wide as one of her hands slapped her ass teasingly.

"My god…" sasuke murmured as he stared at the goddess before him.

Said women was now facing him, her hands again taking the path to her panties. She then oh so slowly undid the strings on one side then the other, letting the lacy material pool around her feet along with her corset to uncover a little triangle of curls that pointed the way to paradise…

Sasuke suddenly stood up, moaning," keep that guarder belt on…"

Sakura squealed as she was thrown onto the bed, sasuke hovering above her.

Seeing the lust and want in his ebony eyes clearly, she parted her legs to give him more to look upon. The uchiha lay down next to her, touching her softly as if she would crumble beneath his touch, his fingers caressing her everywhere, and son his tongue followed.

Lost in a world of sensations, she threw her head back as he patiently and carefully explored all the nooks and crevices of her body, sending her mind whirling. He took his own sweet time, as the feel of his tongue combined with the feel of his breath touching her skin caused her to hold her breath. As he reached the smooth flesh of her stomach, she lifted herself towards his mouth, pleading for more. Chuckling in masculine pride at her reactions, sasuke continued touching and laving her most sensitive spots with his tongue.

She looked at him as he lifted his head, catching his ebony eyes. It was like being caught in the gaze of a feline predator, knowing there was no way to escape. A playful grin spread across his face as he took the bud of her sex into his mouth.

Sakura bit down on her lower lip as she tried to suppress a whimper of delight. One hand reached down and tangled in his midnight locks, begging for more. Sasuke let his tongue explore her heated core, tasting every part of her. She cried out as her body fell into pure bliss.

With swift and powerful motions, he stood and relieved himself of his own clothing. She watched in awe as he let his cloths fall to the floor revealing smoothed muscles and a very large and ready staff. He smiles as he lowered himself to the bed. Letting only his lips to graze her own.

Groaning in frustration, sakura thrust her hips up to meet his in desperate attempt to ease the unbearable tension steadily growing within her, but only succeeding in making it worse. "Sasuke… please" she begged, tangling her hands in his silky tresses and arching into him.

Chuckling low, sasuke nuzzled the valley between her breasts affectionately and finally slid up her body to position himself at her entrance, hands braced on either sides of her side of her head as he slowly eased the head of his arousal within her, hissing as her tight muscles contracted around him at the new object penetrating her body.

He continued to slowly ease himself inside her until the tip of his arousal touched the barrier that marked her virginity. Sucking in a sharp breath, he muttered a quick apology and with one powerful thrust, buried himself to the hilt in her velvet heat, swallowing her cry of pain with his mouth as he soothingly massaged her hip with his other hand, forcing himself to stays stock-still when all he wanted to do was slam into her repeatedly and mark her as his forever.

"Fuck, sakura… I'm sorry. I don't wanna hurt you. T-tell me when to move." He gasped out, teeth clenched tightly and eyes firmly shut as he forced himself to stay still for her sake while her body grew accustomed to having him inside her.

Sakura gasped at the new sensation of his erection filling her and stretching her walls. The pain tore through her body and she cried out, tears leaking form her tightly shut eyelids. She felt warm lips kiss away tears and opened her eyes slowly too find sasuke hovering above her, genuine concern filling his ebony eyes as he gazed down into her emerald ones.

Inhaling shakily, sakura pushed back the pain focused on the pleasure that was slowly taking place of the sting between her legs and she whimpered, closing her eyes and rocking her hips into his experimentally. Pleasure she had never known before exploded throughout her body and she moaned, a shudder coursing down her spine.

"Y-you can m-move now." Sakura whispered breathlessly, wrapping her arms around his neck and bucking her hips, driving his hard-on deeper into her body.

Sasuke inhaled sharply as she bucked into him, causing him to go deeper in her heat and he groaned, resting his forehead on her shoulder as withdrew from her heat only to slam back down hard, the slap of flesh on flesh resounding in his ears like music.

Sakura cried out in pleasure as he pounded into her over and over again, hitting that sweet spot inside her every time his hips made contact with hers. Her head spun as she clung to him for dear life, her legs hooking around him to draw him deeper within her and the pressure almost becoming unbearable. She needed some kind of release, and she hoped it was soon, little whit dots appeared behind her eyes as he continued to pump into her roughly.

Releasing something that sounded like a growl, the uchiha heir knew he was close and wanted to bring his cherry blossom to the brink with him. He grunted and reached between them to cup sakura's heat in his hand, sliding his finger in and finding that bundle of nerves his tongue had explored earlier when he was teasing, though thoughts of teasing however, were nonexistent as he stroked her clitoris, the buck of her torso sending his head reeling.

"S-sasuke…!" sakura cried, her voice gaining in pitch as she arched her hips into his hand into his hands and tossed her back as that coil that had been wound so tight let loose and a wave of heat washed over her as her climax spilled out of her core, coating his hand and sasuke's manhood.

Her climax triggered his own and sasuke shouted her name as he reached his peak and released deep inside her body, his body trembling as his manhood shot his essence deep within her womb in several strong sprays.

The strength draining from his body, sasuke groaned and collapsed on top of her, not able to support his weight anymore as he rested his head on her breasts and panted heavily, listening to the rapid heart beat of the female beneath him.

Sasuke inwardly smiled, sakura was now his… no one else could claim her. A bout of masculine pride swept through him and he smiled contently. Nuzzling her chest lovingly before rolling on his side.

In similar conditions as sasuke, sakura's chest heaved as she fought to regain her breath. Releasing one last shaky breath, sakura smiled and closed her eyes, running a hand through her sweaty cotton-candy tresses before turning into sasuke's chest.

They stayed quite for quite some time until sasuke lifted himself onto an elbow and asked a question she had been half expecting.

"So… Sakura-Chan… just how did you learn those little tricks of yours…?"Sasuke asked his eyes dancing with mirth.

Sakura having been half asleep opened her eyes, a light blush gracing her cheeks."… Well… Ino taught me" she answered softly, feeling like a small child telling someone else's secret "She taught me a lot more too"

Rolling on top he asked her between kissing her neck" Well, do you think you could show me?"

"Sure" The pink haired kunoichi answered in a soft purr.

* * *

So... how was it? Was it good... bad? feedback is adored...

Translations

Yamete Kudasai- Stop it please

Hottoyte, Anata wa hidoyyatsu desu- Piss off you bastard

Hai- yes

Not completely sure if the translations are 100 accurate so if not please let me know. Thanx for reading!


End file.
